theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Very Silly Songs!
A Very Silly Sing-Along! is the 7th episode in the VeggieTales animated series. It was released in June 8th, 1999 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, in July 27th, 1999 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, and in November 9th, 2004 on DVD by Sony Wonder. It features the 4 Silly Songs with Larry that did have been released to date along with a half dozen others from the first 5 episodes. It also introduced the popular "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" whose Silly Song does appear for the first time. Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) # Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # Lagoon Song (from God Does Want Me to Forgive Them!?!) # The Water Buffalo Song (from Where is God When I am S-Scared?) # God is Bigger (from Where is God When I am S-Scared?) # Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Oh, No! (from Where is God When I am S-Scared?) # Stand Up! (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) # The New and Improved Bunny Song (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Trivia *The "Bunny Song" from Rack, Shack & Benny did have did turn out to be extremely popular when it wasn't supposed to be, as it did teach children bad manners which were aganist the message of the show. For this reason, when this video did come out, the bunny song segment was did redubb to encourage better manners and ways of living = Very Silly Songs Lyrick Studios 1999 VHS (Veggifan's Version) = Last edited by Veggifan (talk | contribs) Tue, May 30 2017 , 8:36:59 G (diff) Edit summary: →‎VHS Contents Current size: 1237 bytes (+93) VHS Contents # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Big Idea Logo # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Now Available On Videocassette Screen # The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video # The Rugrats Movie Trailer # Rugrats Videos Trailer # Blue's Clues Videos Trailer # Little Bear Videos Trailer # Peanuts Videos Trailer # Let's Play School Trailer # VeggieTales Videos Trailer (Version #1) # Josh and the Big Wall Trailer # VeggieTales Videos Trailer (Version #2) # Madame Blueberry Trailer # Please Stay Tuned For More Trailers After The Show Bumper # Paramount Feature Presentation Bumper # Big Idea Presents Logo # Larry's Workout Video # VeggieTales Theme Song # I Can Be Your Friend # Dance of the Cucumber # Lagoon Song # The Water Buffalo Song # God is Bigger # Larry's Home Improvement Video # Love My Lips # Oh No # Stand Up # Hairbrush Song # Bunny Song # Larry's Success Video # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # Credits # Walk Around The Block With Barney Trailer # What A World We Share Trailer # Sing And Dance With Barney Trailer # Barney's Good Clean Fun/Oh Brother She's My Sister Trailer # Barney In Outer Space Trailer # God Wants Me To Forgive Them Trailer # Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer # Big Idea Logo # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Gallery Veggietales_dvd_silly_songs.jpg|July 27th, 1999 VHS cover 801532369X.jpg|November 9th, 2004 DVD cover Category:Episodes # 2002 Warner Home Video Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer # LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo Closing # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo = Very Silly Songs! Warner Home Video 2002 VHS (Veggifan's Version) = VHS Contents # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser # SpongeBob Squarepants Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies Trailer # Larry-Boy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # Nick Jr. on VHS (2002) # The Little Bear Movie VHS Trailer # Peanuts Videos Trailer # Rugrats In Paris the Movie VHS Trailer # Rugrats Decade in Diapers VHS Trailer # Kipper Tiger Tales and Pools Parks and Picnics Trailer # Barney You Can Be Anything Trailer # Bob The Builder The Big Game Trailer # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer # Paramount Feature Presentation (90th Anniversary) Bumper # Big Idea Presents Logo # Larry's Workout Video # VeggieTales Theme Song # I Can Be Your Friend # Dance of the Cucumber # Lagoon Song # The Water Buffalo Song # God is Bigger # Larry's Home Improvement Video # Love My Lips # Oh No # Stand Up # Hairbrush Song # Bunny Song # Larry's Success Video # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # Credits # Hit Entertainment Logo # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo # Hit Entertainment Logo = Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (RARE 1997 Promo VHS Version with Silly Song) = This is the RARE 1997 Word promo VHS of Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! that has a Silly Song "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" (which originally appeared in A Very Silly Sing-Along!). By the time A Very Silly Sing-Along! first came out on VHS on March 1st, 1997, it came with a Larry-Boy promo e-mailing card which you could sign and then send it off so you could acquire a promo VHS tape of Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! with the Pirates Silly Song included. Due to Larry being too serious in this episode, they decided to omit the Pirates Silly Song segment from the final VHS print on April 11th, 1997, resulting in the Pirates Silly Song to never make it into any regular episodes. Now the promo VHS has been lost forever until I found it at a Goodwill and it came out in super high quality when I digitized the tape. Contents Edit # 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning Screen # Paramount Feature Presentation Bumper # 1997-2005 Big Idea Logo # 1994-1997 VeggieTales Theme Song # Countertop Intro # Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (Part I) # I Can Be Your Friend (from: Are You My Neighbor?) # Dance of the Cucumber (from: Rack, Shack & Benny) # Lagoon Song (from: God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?) # The Water Buffalo Song (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # God is Bigger (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # I Love My Lips (from: Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Oh, No! (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # Stand Up! (from: Rack, Shack & Benny) # Hairbrush Song (from: Are You My Neighbor?) # The New and Improved Bunny song (ORIGINAL: Rack, Shack & Benny) # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (Part II) # Qwerty Closer # Larry-Boy Theme Song # End Credits # 1997-2005 Big Idea logo Category:Sing-Along Episodes Category:1997 Category:1999 Category:Very Silly Songs Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry